Miraculous Fantasy
by cornholio4
Summary: Marinette took Audrey Bourgeois on her offer of coming to New York to be her apprentice. She ends up befriending her new classmate Peter Parker. Their lives changed when they learn who they are. Marinette/Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was with her parents as they were in the limo of Audrey Bourgeois, Marinette had ended up deciding she wanted to take her out on her offer of being taken to New York in order to become her protégée. She did say that she wanted Audrey to keep in touch with her daughter Chloe, so she ended up helping her biggest bully bond some more with her mother.

Go figure.

She had a hard time saying goodbye to her friends but they had all promised to keep in touch through video chat and messages. Her friends from the class and school had all set up a going away party for her which was also attended by Jagged Stone (to everyone's delight), her grandmother Gina and Nadja Chamack along with Manon.

She definitely was going to miss Alya, her best friend since the start of the school year. If it wasn't for her advice and encouragement, she didn't think she would have ever had the confidence she needed to continue being Ladybug or stand up to Chloe.

She was guilty about leaving them all but even guiltier about leaving Paris without Ladybug but Master Fu had the solution. The Horse Miraculous with Kaalki as its Kwami, gifted with the power of teleportation. With it an Akuma alert on her phone it means she can teleport back to Paris to deal with any emergencies as Ladybug.

It would be hard and something to get used to but she wanted to take her duties as Ladybug seriously while taking this enormous opportunity to further her fashion career.

She had arrived with her parents Tom and Sabine to New York in Audrey's helicopter and had directed them to her limo. She was now taking them to the bakery building that Audrey had bought for them to start up their baker business again.

She could not beleive how supportive her parents were of her taking this apprenticeship deal and willing to re-establish their bakery in a whole different city. They were truly the best parents she could ever hope to ask for.

She and her parents were speechless looking at the tall buildings and busy streets, "Get used to Queens my dear protégée, it is the perfect place for the Queen of Fashion and the new home for the future Queen of Fashion." Audrey remarked with a smile from her seat which was facing them. She then had a bit of a frown. "Of course when you get there Marinette, I hope you won't repeat Gabriel's error and forget to get me my front row seat for the fashion shows you would be hosting." She remarked to Marinette's direction.

Marinette gave a nervous nod as Audrey turned her attention to the window; Marinette looked to her handbag where Tikki was hiding. Tikki had been looking at the pamphlet (translated into French) of the school that she would be transferred to. Midtown Academy; a gifted school with different programs for the students and their specialties including science and of course fashion.

"Looks like it will be a good school Marinette, hopefully there will not be another Chloe." Tikki whispered to Marinette and she smiled in response. Tikki was doing her best to be there for Marinette for this new change of life and circumstances.

The limo driver stopped and told them they were there; they went out and saw the bakery building which looked not a lot different from the one from home if only without color and it looked like it had been closed for some time. Probably from the previous owners. "I know it looks drab but I am sure you can fix it a bit." Audrey told them shaking her head.

"No worries Audrey, we can make it home in no time!" Tom said pulling Marinette and Sabine into his arms but Audrey sighed.

They then heard something on the road and were shocked to see a futuristic car speeding by and at the back holding on and looking like he was trying to stop it was a costumed figure.

The figure was dressed in a red hooded sleeveless jumper with a black spider logo on it, a light blue top underneath it, a red ski mask, black ski goggles, red fingerless gloves, red boots and light blue track bottoms.

They were shocked but Audrey shook her head, "Great, it's that dumpster diving Spider-Man again. He started appearing a few months ago and brings disaster wherever he goes." Audrey explained in a displeased tone.

"Well looks like we won't be far from red clad heroes in New York either." Sabine commented with a smile that Tom and Marinette returned. Audrey shook their heads as she had her driver help them get their bags inside so they could start unpacking.

Marinette shared a quick glance at Tikki inside her handbag as they both thought that this Spider-Man could be someone to keep an eye on.

* * *

It had been a normal day at Midtown Academy for Peter Parker, paying attention to all his classes and talking to his friends in his class. Afterwards with all his homework done and his Aunt May having let him know beforehand she would be late with her job working at the FEAST homeless shelter, he thought he could spend some time being Spider-Man.

Once he had gotten changed he had gone out and started web slinging, some people were taking pictures or video with their phones as they saw him but he had to be careful to try and not get seen by any police officers.

While some people appreciated what he did, the NYPD were not exactly on friendly terms with him. Most of them did not appreciate a masked vigilante interfering in police work, he got some on his side but for the most part they were not fans of him.

he found a speeding futuristic car speeding by on the road and was quick to try and catch it this time. The car and the driver had been the getaway driver for several robberies. He had tried but hadn't been able to catch it. The car was too fast before.

He had wanted to marvel at how the car could work and what technology was in it but he had to focus on catching it.

He had web slinged after it and had been trying to stop it for about three quarters of an hour. He had grabbed hold o if it but was forced to let go several times. Call it being determined or being stupidly stubborn but he refused to give up.

He was getting him this time.

It paid off as he managed to slow down the car from the back and rip off the door; he jumped up to the front of the car and managed to force it to slow down. He went and grabbed the driver who was in a black bodysuit and a black race car driving helmet with a blue visor.

He dragged him out and was stunned to see the car as if by magically turn into a normal car. The passerbys were taking pictures and the man told him "pretty cool huh? I have special nanites injected into my blood that allows me to transform any vehicle I am driving and make them super fast! If you have any Superhero friends can you please tell them that I go by Overdrive!"

Peter stood stunned but then saw police cars arrive and out came a familiar blonde haired police captain glaring harshly at Peter. "Hey George, glad to see your eye has healed..." Peter said nervously.

"Captain Stacy to you Wallcrawler, now put your hands..." snapped Captain George Stacy but Peter just jumped up and ran up the nearest building. The police officers arrested Overdrive and Captain Stacy called for police helicopters to look out for Spider-Man.

He got up and then was in a hurry to web sling to his secret base, hopefully before they can pick up his trail.

Captain George Stacy was easily the police officer who was out for Spider-Man's blood the most. On the 2nd week of being Spider-Man, Peter had gotten word of a sale of weapons in a district by a criminal carter. He had jumped into the middle of the meeting.

Captain Stacy was pretty much his harshest critic besides J. Jonah Jameson, the man who owned and ran the controversial internet news outlet the Daily Bugle.

He had taken out most of the men and had kicked the head of the buyers hard in the eye. It turns out the head buyer was Captain Stacy and the men with him were undercover cops and he had ruined a sting operation.

Peter had apologised in a panic and escaped before Captain Stacy's backup could arrive. He had definitely not a made a friend with Captain Stacy there.

Making sure no one was looking Peter made it to the warehouse district and opened up a high window of one of the warehouses. This warehouse had belonged to his parents before they had died and Aunt May and Uncle Ben (when he was still with them) had given him the keys. He had been using it as his base which he called the Spider's Nest.

Of course calling it a base would be generous.

There were tables of various broken down gadgets that he had taking to fixing, there were clothes hangers for the other copies of the suit he had gotten (mostly from charity stores), a fixed up computer and a fixed up sewing machine he was using to mend his suits when he needed to as well as sew the Spider logo into his jumpers.

He sighed as he gotten changed into his normal clothes and thought he could rest for a while before need to go back home to his and Aunt May's apartment. He looked to the wall where there were various posters he had put up.

There was one that was advertising Ultimate Mecha Strike III (the first one was one of his favourite Video Games, the second one was kind a disappointment in his eyes but the third one was a well worthy of being the true follow up of the first one), there was one with the logo of Horizon Labs the company ran by one of his personal science heroes Max Modell and of the world famous superheroine Majestia.

She was one who probably didn't need to worry about the police being after her since whenever she saved the Earth it would make the front page. She was amazing and hopes that he could live up to her standard of Superheroing one day.

Of course he was also hoping to live up to the memory of someone close to him that he had lost...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Marinette woke up and looked around the mostly bare bedroom she would now be living in along with the boxes containing her still packed stuff. "Morning Tikki." Marinette told her Kwami getting up and going to the box containing her packed clothes to get changed. This would take some getting used to and she would need some time to unpack all of her stuff and decorate her new bedroom.

"This feels weird Tikki; my first morning in New York and after growing up in Paris this feels alien waking up to this..." Marinette muttered as Tikki flew about the room to look out the window as Marinette quickly had gotten changed.

"You just need time Marinette, trust me you can make this room your own in no time." Tikki told Marinette with a smile as Marinette gotten her handbag which had her sketchbook and diary in. Tikki then flew inside as Marinette gotten downstairs and gotten her breakfast which was made for her by her parents.

"Good morning Marinette, we are going over the possible color ideas for the new Bakery, plus we were thinking of names. We were thinking of New York's Boulangerie or the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie. What do you think sweetie?" Tom asked as Marinette hugged them.

"I think no matter what, you're new bakery will be great. I can't believe you would be willing to rebuild in a different country like this." Marinette told them as they just smiled and said it was no trouble at all. Then they heard the door open and saw a sharply dressed man.

"I didn't mean to interupt but I was sent by Mrs Bourgeois to come collect you Ms Dupain-Cheng along with one or both of your parents. She wants to get started on your apprenticeship/internship as well as go over the legal documents." The man explained and Marinette was surprised that she would be getting started this sudden.

It did make sense to her when she thought about it, depending on how like her daughter Mrs Bourgeois was, she wouldn't be the one to want to waste anytime.

Tom told them that they can go and he can handle redecorating the place until they get back. After kissing Tom goodbye, Marinette and Sabine followed the chauffeur to the limo parked inside and he opened the door to them.

Marinette was thinking that she was ready; she had good enough grades in her English classes so she was sure she could do this. Marinette and Sabine sat next to eachother as they looked out and continued to marvel at the tall buildings and the busy streets.

"Let me help you get in the mood for our fair city." The Chauffeur told them as he put on music and it played Frank Sinatra's _New York, New York_. Marinette never heard of the song before but couldn't help but like the jazz feel of it.

"Ms Dupain-Cheng, let me give you some pointers about dealing with Mrs Bourgeois. Don't be too panicked if she threatens to fire you, on average I myself have gotten 'fired' about three times a week." The Chauffeur told them and they gave a brief chuckle at it. The limo stopped and the Chauffeur opened the door to let them out.

They looked at the tall office that looked like it was the size of the Grand Paris hotel; they looked up and saw the logo of the Style Queen magazine. They entered and saw everyone being busy as they were led to the reception desk. "Ms Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her mother here to see Mrs Audrey Bourgeois." The Chauffeur told the receptionist who then checked the computers.

He then said to wait and Audrey would be there soon, they then sat down at the waiting area. "A big busy place, will have to get used to it if I am interning here..." Marinette whispered looking a bit afraid of how busy everything seemed to be. She then smiled as Sabine put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She then decided to get out her phone which was connected to the new wifi of the bakery building, she then decided to type in 'New York news' deciding she wanted to get to know about her new hometown. She quickly scrolled down and found a website called the Daily Bugle saying it was New York's most trustworthy news source.

It looked promising.

She clicked on it and the page had a video of Spider-Man's chase from yesterday when she had seen herself. She clicked on it and it showed an aged balding man with a brown moustache and a dark blue business suit. She clicked on it and listened to with her mother:

"_This is the Daily Bugle and I am your host J. Jonah Jameson, here to fight for your right to know the news most people in power don't want you to know. Before I get started I want to discuss how you can win a free signed copy of my new book Threats & Menaces..._"

Marinette looked up confused as she heard muttering and saw everyone looking a bit scared when they heard the audio from her phone, the receptionist was even hiding under his desk. She kept listening in confusion:

"_Just yesterday that criminal that calls himself Overdrive was seen speeding through the streets of our fair city and was being chased by fellow masked menace Spider-Man! Finally the Overdrive menace was caught by Spider-Man remains at large; to continue taking the law into his own hands. When will he appear to make himself accountable for the collateral damage of his previous chases with the Overdrive hooligan..._"

Marinette then looked up and saw Audrey walking into the area on her phone, "...I am serious about this, make sure Mr Roderick Kingsley has a front row seat available for me if he wants me to cover his fashion show! I just got back from Paris and my own previous student got careless and allowed to have my seat taken due to some error, at least I got a new student out of it. Will get back to you, I think that I hear the voice Jameson in my own building..."

Audrey then finished the call and her face was frozen in irritation looking towards Marinette and Sabine, Marinette nervously shut her phone off and Audrey motioned them to follow her to an elevator. They entered as Audrey pressed the button for the top floor.

There was an awkward silence before the elevator stopped and they walked out, Audrey showed her to the office and they sat down at the chairs and Audrey at her desk. "Now that I am calmer now, let me give you my first lesson to you Marinette. Mr Jameson, the man from your phone is a perfect example of someone not to associate with. His website is filled with nothing but conspiracy theories and fake news, not exceptional at all." Audrey told them looked like she was doing her best to stay calm but Marinette and Sabine got the hint:

Don't mention Jameson to her.

Then Audrey then started talking to them about the paperwork and what this apprenticeship will entail.

* * *

The previous day, Peter was glad to have finally caught the Overdrive guy and so hopefully he will not have to deal with anymore criminals being able to get away in futuristic cars anymore. Of course there was Jameson criticizing him on the Daily Bugle again.

Still he considered it a win to finally stop him; the first time he dealt with him was during a robbery that happened during lunch at school. He was unprepared for him and he ended up losing the car Overdrive was driving and he ended up having to arrive at his next class late and got after school detention for that.

One of the consequences of trying to be a teenage Superhero, he was sure no other Superhero had to deal with this.

After school was done at Midtown Academy, Peter met up with his friends Hobie Brown and Harry Lyman. They were talking about a new movie coming out called Original Sin, about an eye of a powerful alien coming to earth revealing dark secrets the people of Earth. They were interrupted by looking at several members of the science club unhappily going to one of the classrooms.

"Get this, they were caught trying to use the Chemist lab trying to give themselves animal DNA to try and give themselves powers." One of the students told them and they snickered with Peter looking a bit uncomfortable.

Thanks to the existence of Superheroes like Majestia, there existed people trying to purposefully create their own origin story. At the height of it Midtown's principal Mr Quesada created a new policy to harshly punish those caught using school resources trying to create gadgets or powers.

It was a reason why Peter did most of his experiments related to the web fluid in his web-shooters and creating any replacements at the Spider's Nest. After school he waved his classmates goodbye as he walked to the direction of Chinatown, New York where the FEAST shelter was.

He told Aunt May he would come over to help out and he thought he could give a break from being Spider-Man today.

* * *

After the uneasy start to the day, the rest of her visit to Style Queen went pretty well. Marinette showed off the designs in her sketchbook to Audrey who gave her suggestions for possible improvement and Marinette helped Audrey in going over the design submissions that were given to her for review.

Audrey began making comments about any positives or negatives to them and soon it was time for Sabine and her to go home. "One more thing; this Monday you start your first day at Midtown Academy and they might not like it if you have the same track record of being late at your old school." Audrey warned her and Marinette nodded feeling nervous.

Hopefully she can balance her schedule better in New York than she did in Paris.

Sabine took them home and Marinette went to her new room to rest while Tom and Sabine went to work unpacking her stuff. Marinette decided to look on her phone to check up on the Ladyblog. She pretty much jumped when she saw live footage from Alya's phone of a new Supervillain at her old school.

Quickly she then went to the box where she had put the Horse Miraculous. She put them on as the Kwami appeared. "I'm Kaalki and I'll be your Kwami... 2nd Kwami as it seems." The Kwami told Marinette a bit haughtily noticing Tikki who waved at her. "Anyway to transform just say: Kaalki, Ful Gallop!" Kaalki explained as Marinette did so.

She then wasted no time using the power to teleport back to Paris. It will be a bit of work to transforming just so she can transform again to turn into Ladybug and then transform back to go home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like the time zones between New York and France would be something Marinette would have to get used to as it was later in Paris. Fighting the Akuma with Chat Noir and Alya filming for the Ladyblog felt nostalgic which was weird as it wasn't even that long since she last done it.

Soon the Akuma was taken care of and she shared a 'Pound It' with Chat Noir, she then went for a place to de-transform. She then got the Horse Miraculous and transformed. She then thought of a portal to New York and went through.

She ended up crashing into some sort of basement, so she would have to learn to be more specific about where she wanted portals to lead to...

* * *

Peter had made his way to the FEAST (Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter and Training) shelter in Chinatown; it was a homeless shelter and soup kitchen that catered to helping the helpless population of New York. He went in and smiled with a wave to the staff members and residents of the facility.

He was known as his Aunt May was one of the main supervisors there so he was known to the people there. He began listening to what they were saying in his direction:

"Hey Peter, tell us about what you have been working on. I have been telling Bob here you will be the one to figure out how to build hover boards."

"Glad to see you and May coping well with what happened to Ben. Was a huge shame..."

"Didn't have to come here Pete, things get weird out there and no place for a youth to be wondering on his own...

"I will be fine Derek." Peter told the last man thinking that he has to deal with the weird stuff anyway. He then asked if he knew where his Aunt May was and the man Derek said he was taking care of Martin Li's office.

Peter thanked him and made his way there; Martin Li was the wealthy founder and operator of the FEAST program. He went to the office and walked in looking at the pictures that decorated the wall. They were of Martin Li and his parents back when he was still a child and they were living in China.

He saw Aunt May putting papers together, "Hi Peter, kind of busy as Martin is preoccupied with me left in charge. He has to prepare for a charity fashion show he will be a guest for. He told me that he was too many preparations for the show yet to be done,." May told him with a smile as Peter helped her put the papers on the desk.

"Are you sure that's where he is Aunt May? It kind of looks like he was just looking for an excuse to unload all the unfinished paperwork on you." Peter joked and they shared a laugh. "So he has to prepare for this fashion show, does he still have to pick out a suit that will still be in style at the time?" Peter asked and Aunt May shook her head amused.

"No Peter, it's that the show will be attended by the owner of Style Queen and well... She is a perfectionist and that that's the nicest thing I am capable of saying about her..." Aunt May explained to him and Peter could tell that she was fighting back some sort of rant. She then showed him a box and asked him if he could bring it to the basement.

Peter took it with a smile as he walked out and made his way to the basement, he opened the door to it and once inside put it down net to some nearby boxes. However suddenly he heard grunting and saw a girl groaning and went to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked concerned as he helped her up and saw a pair of sunglasses that he picked up. "Are these yours..." Peter asked as Marinette quickly snatched them from him. She then ran to the other side of the basement.

Confused he followed her but then heard a loud shout:

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!"

He then saw a portal open up as Marinette jumped through and it disappeared. Peter stared stunned wondering if the girl was a hero or a villain.

"_Sad thing is that this is far from the weirdest thing that happened to me..._" Peter thought as he went back to Martin Li's office.

**Got this quick chapter to keep you preoccupied and sorry for the wait, definitely want to continue this and my Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive story I also wanted to cheer myself up for a dark fic post FFH story I read earlier. As a general rule I dont like dark fics or stories that needlessly torture the main characters unless it's about a villain or jerk getting comeuppance (yet it seems like the Lila comeuppance and Anon A Miss AU Equestria Girls stories I read start out that way). Plus I am excited as the Watchmen show premieres tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette had been freaked out after that incident, her carelessness and amateur use of the Horse Miraculous caused her to land someplace unfamiliar. Plus she ended up being spotted and someone got a good look of her as a civilian.

Days had passed and it was now the morning of her first Monday at Midtown High, "I still can't believe that it happened, I have to get better at using the Horse Miraculous so it doesn't happen again. That boy actually saw me, he probably saw me use the Miraculous to go through the portal! I got a clean slate in a new country and I end up making this disaster of a mistake" Marinette told Tikki in her room.

"It was an honest mistake Marinette from a couple of days ago so you shouldn't worry too much about it; I know you will get used to it. Besides it's not like you would have to see the boy again. New York is a big place and I bet he is far away from you." Tikki assured Marinette and she got her point. "Besides, you are starting a new school today and you have plenty of opportunities to meet new people and make new friends here." Tikki reminded her and Marinette smiled.

She got on her phone and decided to do a last minute check on the news alert; she had set it for anything related to Audrey Bourgeois. If she was going to be her apprentice then she decided that she had to be up to date on any news related to her.

She saw the most watched one was from the Daily Bugle which didn't sound good, especially as Audrey had made her opinion on the Bugle and Jameson quite clear. However curiosity won out again and she clicked on it watching Jameson rant on the video:

"_So the so called 'queen of fashion' Audrey Bourgeois returns to New York following an appearance at a French fashion show with her family. Well faithful viewers I have gotten details and it seemed that Ms Style Queen threw quite a tantrum just because she was not given a seat in the front row. What's more is that it apparently led to her becoming possessed by some sort of magical supervillain Eagle Butterfly or something, I don't care. Well now the cry-baby is back and we have to deal with her polluting the fashion world of our fair city. I have no word from her as you may know that she and her company has blacklisted any media coverage from anyone working for the Daily Bugle: all the better for it I say! When myself or my website has been blacklisted by an individual or organisation I have criticised, I take it as validation or proof that I am on the right track of the truth of these people. You can always count on the truth from me!_"

Marinette cringed as she closed her phone and realised that Audrey must be a regular target of Jameson so there was no love lost between them. Keeping out of her mind she went downstairs to greet her parents.

"Big day Marinette, you start your first day at Midtown here in New York! I am hoping to hear great things happening to you at this school!" Tom and Marinette smiled at her dad's words. Tom and Sabine began telling her that the plans for the new bakery were coming together and they could be ready to open in less than two weeks.

Marinette was pleased but then saw the Chauffeur that took her and Sabine to the Style Queen headquarters, "Pardon me for interrupting but Mrs Bourgeois sent me to take you to the school. She wants her new protégée to make a good first impression at her school and I am to make sure you will not be late." He explained and then Marinette hurriedly got all her stuff together.

She said goodbye to her parents and joined the Chauffeur to the limo and got inside. She was feeling nervous and was looking at the busy streets outside in the drive there. Soon they reached there and Marinette got inside took a deep breath as she made her way to the gate of the school.

However she saw people looking up to the sky and pointing and curiously checked out a blur flying by. "Excuse me; do you know what's happening?" Marinette asked a boy who was taking pictures with his phone.

"Majestia flying by of course." The boy explained in a tone that said that she should know this already. Marinette looked up in awe and knew she had to let Alya know about this as soon possible and so quickly took a picture on her own phone while she could.

She sent it to Alya with a text explaining what it was, it maybe a blurry picture but she knew it would be good enough for Alya the huge fan of Majestia. She thanked the boy who went to respond but then looked at her like in realisation.

She was about to ask why he was looking at her like that when she realised he looked vaguely familiar, then she had her mouth open when she figured out why he looked familiar. It was the boy who had seen her before and he clearly recognised her.

She then ran to the entrance in a panic, hopefully the school will be big enough that she could avoid him while at school. She went to the front desk and told her that she was new and gave her name.

"Ah yes, Ms Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Paris, let me welcome you to Midtown High and New York in general Marinette." Greeted the man as he gave her the schedule for her classes. He then told her "the Principal have put a fellow student in charge of helping show you around Midtown so you can get used to the place easier. One of our brightest young science majors who is in most of your classes, Peter Parker."

* * *

Peter had been thinking about the weird portal creating horse girl with some sort of magic sunglasses that was odd to say the least. Since then when he was not at school or being Spider-Man, he had been on social media and news to see if he could get any trace of this weird girl but no such luck.

Maybe it was a universe hopper like Rick & Morty or something, well he might as well forget about it as he had school to focus on. He remembered that a week ago he had agreed to show around a new student who would be transferring from Paris, France.

Hobie and Harry teased asking why he gets to be with the French girl but he took it in stride.

He walked to school and noticed Majestia flying up in the sky as she sometimes could be seen flying in New York, he was always eager to check out any possible sightings of the powerful and beautiful Superhero. He had taken a picture with his phone doing his best to get a view of the figure of Majestia.

He did have a passing interest in photography.

He had someone ask what was going on but then realised it was the girl from before, the girl had recognised him and ran to the entrance of the door. He went to the entrance ignoring cracks from students asking what he said to the girl to get her to wan to run away from him so fast.

He had to get to the front desk to meet this new student, however he was stunned to see the girl there at the desk and she was frozen at seeing him as well. "Marinette, this is Peter and Peter this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I hope you can help her feel at home here in Midtown." Mr Slott the man at the front desk said to the both of them.

**Sorry for the errors in the last chapter as I don't really proofread and I was in a hurry to get it written as I sometimes am.**

**I watched the first episode of Watchmen and I enjoyed it, looking forward to more. Warning that you will have a better understanding of what is going on if you read the Watchmen comic even if a few things are unexplained. No spoilers but I can easily say that the opening was one of the most unsettling things I have ever saw on TV.**


	5. Chapter 5

A plane in the sky had been flying when suddenly the plane getting trouble from the engines but then they felt as the engines exploded and the plane falling down. "We are all going to die!" screamed one of the passengers and they all went into a panic.

However as the pilots desperately tried to do anything and the attendants tried in vain to calm them down they then felt the plane being caught by the nose cone. They looked out the windows hopefully to see Majestia was there but then saw to their surprised it was a mysterious individual who was flying with his legs covered in green smoke.

The plane was then slowed down and it finally landed safely in front of the bridge to New York. The passengers and staff were let out as ambulances were called and they all looked to see their savior was someone some sort of outfit. He had a large circular silver helmet that looked like a fishbowl, a dark purple cake with long collars, two golden eye shaped decorations at where his cloak was tied together and their pupils were glowing dark red, he was wearing a dark green bodysuit that seemed to be mad of scale mail, dark green gloves, golden gauntlets with patterns on them and dark purple boots.

The passengers and nearby civilians were gathering towards the mysterious individual while some of the passengers including the one who started the panic silently grinned at his direction.

* * *

Peter and Marinette stared awkwardly at eachother for a second before deciding to give eachother friendly glances. "Nice to meet you Marinette." Peter told her breaking the silence and Marinette told him like wise. She then said she had biology first and Peter said he would take her there as he did so too.

They walked there together and Peter whispered to her "_So does your magic sunglasses create portals?_" Marinette grew nervous and flustered at the question and asked if he could keep it down. "_Don't worry; I will keep quiet about it to everyone else, if it's supposed to be a secret then I won't blab about it._" Peter whispered to her thinking about how he would react if someone had gotten a glimpse of his double life as Spider-Man.

Marinette looked appreciative and they reached the biology classroom and went inside. Peter showed her to the seat next to him and they sat down. "So you didn't know about Majestia?" Peter asked deciding to try and ease the tension between them.

"I didn't know she flew by in New York, I do know about her as my best friend back in Paris is one of the biggest Majestia fans ever." Marinette explained with a smile.

"Hope you like it here in the US Marinette." Peter told her and Marinette responded by saying she hopes she does. Then came in several more students including Hobie and Harry. "Hobie and Harry, this is the new girl Marinette. Marinette these are my pals Harry and Hobie." Peter introduced to them and Marinette gave them a smile.

"Wait a minute Pete, isn't this the same girl who was seen running away from you at the entrance after Majestia flew by?" Harry asked and Peter and Marinette froze at the question.

Thinking fast Marinette said "well... Peter saw I was new and I was just so nervous about my first day that I was unprepared for another student to talk to me. I can be quite shy in new surroundings." Harry and Hobie seemed to be unconvinced but then came in the teacher Professor Warren.

Professor Warren had Marinette come to the front to introduce herself and she gulped facing her new classmates. "Hi I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am really into fashion and my I came here with my parents from France. It's really nice being here and... I hope we can get along..." Marinette introduced nervously to the class with a deep breath.

Professor Warren excused her as most of the students gave her odd looks but Peter could tell she was being anxious about it. Peter gave her a silent thumbs up as she sat down and she calmed down as Professor Warren started the class.

Soon it came to lunchtime and Peter went to talk to Marinette when there was an alert coming from her phone. She answered it and panicked and told Peter "sorry Peter but I need to call my parents, something about a **horse** issue!" Peter realised with her wink and an the emphasize on the word 'horse' what she meant.

She went to closet and Peter closed it for her. He then heard some shouting and the sounds of teleporting. Sure enough he opened it again and no one was there now. "What? I am certain I saw the new girl walk into there?" exclaimed one of the other students and Peter laughed at him nervously saying he must have been seeing things.

After this time of having to make excuses to go out and be Spider-Man, he now had to help out a new student with a similar issue.

Peter went to take his lunch and twenty minutes to go he saw Marinette rushing to get something before sitting down next to him when she saw him. He was quiet about it thinking that Marinette wants to keep whatever is going on a secret and he respects that.

Suddenly there were students muttering in concern as they were checking phones, Peter and Marinette were confused when Hobie told them to check the news on the phone. They looked and saw a report of a new superhero that had saved a plane from crashing. There was live footage of a press conference in front of the mayor's office.

* * *

The cloaked individual had flown into New York and was now at a podium in front of the New York City Hall. He went to the microphone to face the assembled reporters and civilians. He then spoke in an echoing booming voice:

"**Greetings people of planet Terra, my name is Mys Stry E-O and I come from a world beyond this solar system called Hala and my species are known as the Lem. We were some of the oldest beings in the known universe and I was a part of an order of Masters of the Mystic Arts where we had mastered what you Terrans know as Magic. However in our hubris we had awakened a mythical entity known as Galactus the Devourer of Worlds who was sealed away by the first Masters of the Mystic Arts. We did our best but he had vanquished and I am ashamed to say that I was a coward and fled... It cost me everything I had on my world...**"

He then took off one of his gloves and showed off to the nearest camera his hand which had a wedding ring on his finger to great gasps. He then continued:

"**Once I had gotten over my cowardice it was too late to do something and I was alone, the last survivor of my people. However afterwards I had managed to recover two last artefacts of my world: the Eyes of Agamotto which you see on my cloak. They are the most powerful magical objects my world has ever had and using a ritual I have awakened the power of all the Masters of the Mystic Arts that had ever lived and had seen into the future and saw your world will be the next one that Galactus comes after. I came here to be ready for his arrival and to save you all. I saw the plane crashing and I knew I couldn't stand idly by and do nothing so I rescued them. I swear I will be here to stop Galactus once and for all when he comes here!**"

He then got off the podium taking a bow as the civilians bursted into applause, he went and flew away in his green mist as the media began reporting on the mysterious alien protector called 'Mysterio'.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 YEARS AGO**

_In a bar a rather unattractive man was drowning his sorrows in booze angrily muttering to himself, "Can't believe they had the nerve to fire me! Saying I was unstable and temperamental, I created a revolutionary holographic technology that is destined to reinvent cinema and I used it for their studio instead of selling it to the government, bet they are pleased they shut me out; the greatest mind in special effects since John Carpenter and Stephen Spielberg and they now are free to use my creations without paying me! I was right to rant to them about the injustice of my magnum opus failing because of stupid audiences and they said I was having a temper tantrum..." the man muttered to himself furiously._

_He then thought about how he had all of his special effects techniques and technology memorised but his contract with the studio meant they owned the rights to the technology now. They will probably waste it on one of their theme parks._

_He then looked to the IMDB and Rotten Tomatoes pages for his recent directorial debut; a character driven horror film called Tales Suspense starring a known French actress named Emile Agreste. It had come out on DVD just as he had been fired. The reactions from both critics and audiences were not kind and to top it all off; it barely made half of its budget back._

_But it also seemed like the Studio set it up for failure as it was released the same week as a movie based on the real life superheroine Majestia. It had grossed billions of dollars and was a critical success. "This was to be my Gone with the Wind, my Catcher in the Rye and my Citizen Kane but the audiences didn't care! They were only after stupid Superhero nonsense!" The man muttered to himself._

_The man then saw he was now joined by several people he knew were gifted scientists that had recently lost their jobs at Empire State University for trying to sell their projects. They joined him in drowning out their sorrows and sharing bitter stories of how they were kicked out and have to live with having been under appreciated by their former employers._

_He then thought about how he had some old school friends that came into a fortune from embezzling from their workplace. Plus he had inherited quite a lot of cash himself recently from a dead relative._

_Wondering how this money could be used he them wondered what he could pull off with the scientists here helping him with the technology. Plus if they knew any other underappreciated smart minds._

_Grinning he thought of an idea which was elaborate and will take a lot of time and work to plan and set up but it could be golden. He shared his idea to his drinking buddies and they seemed to be on board._

_He then emailed his friends plus some other people in the special effects department at the studio who had been let go for other reasons to share with his scheme. Quentin Beck will be able to turn his luck around now!_

* * *

After school was done Marinette got a call from her parents saying that Audrey wanted her over at the Style Queen HQ for her internship and sure enough the Chauffeur was there with the limo outside the gate. Too much mutterings from the gathered students she then went in inside the limo but not before waving goodbye to Peter, Hobie and Harry.

This must be what Adrien and Chloe felt like being picked up after school, it was weird to say the least but she guessed that Chloe would not mind the attention coming with it.

She went on her phone and had Tikki come out of her bag to watch her search the recent reactions to Mysterio's plane rescue and press conference.

People were excited about a new Superhero, especially one that was an Alien Sorcerer here to save the world from a planet eater. However other people were terrified about the idea of this planet eater coming to Earth and wanted to hide or loot, but there were people to calm down as Mysterio or Majestia will protect them.

Others were disbelieving of it claiming that Mysterio's tale was quite farfetched and he seemed nonchant about talking about his world being destroyed. This was countered by saying it would just be because his species are emotionless like the Klingons. Others were still sceptical about how it all sounded.

Tikki was looking at the screen with a glare and Marinette asked her "what do you think Tikki, do you think that Mysterio is an actual alien sorcerer?"

"I don't really buy it Marinette, while I can say that other life exists beyond this planet, not a lot practices magic and we Kwamis would know if there was a planet eating entity." Tikki told her shaking her head and Marinette realised she took the fact that Tikki confirmed to her that aliens exist pretty well.

"So you think he might be a fake hero like Volpina?" Marinette asked and Tikki thought it might be the case. Still it would not hurt to be vigilant in case something big does happen.

The limo brought Marinette to the Style Queen Headquarters building and she went inside, she was brought to Audrey's office. Audrey was staring at a large screen disapprovingly of a large photo of Mysterio.

"Ah there you are Marinette, I guessed that you heard of this Mysterio person? To so called wizard from another world?" Audrey asked and Marinette nodded as she stood next to Audrey.

"Let me tell you what is wrong with this outfit: it's ridiculously, utterly ridiculous..." Audrey told her and Marinette gave out a giggle as like mother, like daughter it seemed. Audrey gave her a glare and Marinette gave an apologetic face in response. "If you ask me the design is just overblown with the cloak and whatever this chainmail is! It looks like someone tried too hard in making a wizard look! Don't even get me started on that fishbowl helmet!" criticised Audrey before asking Marinette to come with her.

Marinette was quick to follow her to a different room where included a lot of fashion materials. "I want you to start coming up with designs and showing what you can make in person; this is something without any deadline as art can't be rushed but I want you to show what you can do with this." Audrey told her showing drawers with different colors and the drawer itself was marked 'Material X'.

"This is a new durable material being used for several types of form fitting clothes and saftey equipment. Please show me what you can do with these colors." Audrey explained to her and Marinette was staring in awe as she was given several rolls of dark red, dark blue and black.

Then Audrey said she will bring her to see some fashions sent in for her to judge and she will see what Marinette has to say to them. Marinette followed Audrey to an elevator to take them to a lower floor. They went out but then Audrey paused as they heard the voice of Jameson. Marinette gulped as Audrey began pacing with a glare to the source of whoever the Jameson audio was coming from:

"_While we recently had to deal with that wall-crawling menace finally putting his property damaging feud with Overdrive to rest; it seems that we finally have a real hero here in our fair city! The extra terrestrial warrior who we are only able to refer to as 'Mysterio' came in at the nick of time to respond to a plane that was closed to crashing and stopping the certain deaths of the innocent people inside! Unlike that Spider-Man, Mysterio was willing to come to the public and make his intentions clear and transparent. He is here to save the world and I for one welcome our planet's newest defender and so it means that we don't have to solely rely on Majestia when something big goes down!_"

They came to an open window and looked out inside to see that right next to the window was a hammock connected to the building close by made of webs and lying on it was Spider-Man listening to his phone with the audio up high. It almost made Marinette want to laugh out loud.

"What are you doing? Jettison yourself from my building this instant!" Audrey shouted at him causing Spider-Man to jump and shout apologetically. He then went and web slinged off with Audrey shouting about when he is going to clean up his stupid web hammock.

"Don't worry, the web dissolves in a couple of hours!" Spider-Man shouted after them causing Audrey to shout at him to come back. Marinette was trying hard not to laugh along with Tikki as Audrey shut the window and had Marinette follow her to the room they were going to before.

"So is an over designed outfit better or worse than a dumpster diver one?" Marinette asked and Audrey reaction a reaction that clearly told her not to get her started.

* * *

After school Peter had decided to change into being Spider-Man and go out on patrol to clear his head about what just happened. He put the fact that his new friend Marinette was some sort of portal traveller with magic sunglasses on the back burner of his mind for now.

There was a potential plane crash averted by an alien sorcerer which e found cool, he was glad the people inside the plane made it out alright but he was interested in this strange new Hero. Apparently he had come here to save the world from a world eater which he found cool and terrifying at the same time.

He had relaxed by using his web and some camping skills his Uncle Ben had taught him years ago to build himself a hammock of webs. He had done it a few times before but rarely got the chance to do so. He had went on his phone to look at the reactions of Mysterio and he was annoyed that it seemed that Mysterio got a fan in one of his biggest haters Jameson.

Listening to his video on full blast was a big mistake as one of the buildings connected to his hammock turned out to be the Style Queen Headquarters and he had Audrey Bourgeois yell at him through the window. He recognised her as she was his only other rival as the favourite target of Jameson.

He went on a web sling but then noticed one of his favourite delis being robbed so he rushed down there, however he was shocked to see Mysterio had beat him to it flying with his green smoke. He jumped down and watched Mysterio flew to the sidewalk and walked slowly up to the robber who looked frightened with the sack of money he had stolen.

Peter was finding it odd when he noticed the robber didn't seem to make much of an effort to try and run away. Then he was amazing as Mysterio made some dramatic motions with his hand and out came green energy which formed into a green blade which he aimed at the man's neck.

"**Be warned Terran criminal as the Masters of the Mystic Arts can form energy blades which are capable of piercing the skin of the toughest monsters in the galaxy!**" Mysterio warned as the robber then surrendered and was arrested by the arriving PDNY officers.

Then came a crowd of civilians which surrounded Mysterio as he waved to them and took autographs. Peter thought that he never got a cheering crowd like this, he was not after the praise but still it was nice to be appreciated.

"Something doesn't feel right here..." Peter muttered thinking that something about this feels staged. He then jumped when he saw that Captain George Stacy was next to him.

"Easy Spider-Man, for this once I will give you a free pass." George assured Peter to his great surprise, "Plus I want to tell you that I agree with you. I don't buy what Mysterio is selling and I can't share much details but I will let you know that we got people examing the plane from earlier to see what went wrong. There are some who suspect sabotage. You heard nothing of this from me" George whispered to him and Peter was shocked as he gave as silent thanks before web-slinging away.

Something might be up and for the mean time he had better keep an eye on Mysterio.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Marinette was able to go through her classes alright and was starting to get to know her classmates. Plus she was quickly becoming friends with Peter, Hobie and Harry. She was happy that Peter was keeping quiet about what little he knew about the Horse Miraculous, plus he wasn't bothering her wanting to get more details.

Of course she still had to think about Mysterio and what to make of him, it was hard to deny he was spotted using some sort of magical sword to stop a robbery. She was still torn about her opinion of him, especially with what Tikki had told her.

After school she was free so she told her parents she wanted to go out and see the streets to get used to the city. She was told to be careful and to call if something happened; it was nice having a look at the different stores including one where she could get fashion supplies if she needed some.

During her sightseeing tour she spotted Peter at the warehouse department so she decided to run up to him and say hi. She had run up to where he went when she saw him unlocking the door to one of them and shouted after him "hi Peter, is this your storage facility? Sorry, I hope I am not interrupting something or..."

He had a panicked look on his face as the door opened up and Marinette could see clothes hangers with outfits on them. "Oh, do you do costumes Peter? I am into fashion and I could help you if you want..." Marinette said excitedly checking them out before Peter could stop her. She stopped and blinked when she saw the outfits were identical and looked like the ones where Spider-Man wore. She then saw on a table were several gadgets including two lenses devices and wrist devices.

Her mind was whirling at the implications and Peter faced her with a sigh, "Okay, do you promise not to say anything? This way we can keep eachother's secrets?" Peter asked and Marinette nodded.

Peter then ran and jumped at the walls and Marinette watched in awe as he stuck to the wall and climbed up like a spider. Tikki was amazed as well as she peeked out of Marinette's bag, he then jumped down and landed on his feet.

"So you're Spider-Man? This... I don't know what to think? I saw you and me family when we arrived here in New York going to our new home and just yesterday I was at Style Queen HQ and saw you outside on a hammock!" Marinette shouted sure she was about to faint.

After all this time of stressing to Chat Noir that they had to keep eachother's identity a secret even from eachother, she ends up finding out the identity of one her age in New York completely by accident. It was something to say the least.

Marinette calmed down and inspected the gadgets and Peter picked up the wrist devices and pressed down as she saw the web come out, "My own designs and the artificial web of my own recipe made here in my lair. You can call this place my Spider's Nest." Peter told her with a smirk at Marinette's awestruck face.

She was thinking about how Peter and Max would get along.

He then sighed and told showed her the lenses devices which were in an oval shape with a black frame around them. "I got my powers through a spider bite and it heightened my senses quite a lot, the goggles help me focus. I had been working on these special lenses and got the wires in the frame. I connected it to my computer to help my focus but I am now good at costume making so I have yet to be able to incorporate them in my mask..." Peter explained with a sigh but then saw Marinette had a huge smirk on her face.

Marinette snatched the lenses from him and then got out a tape measure from her bag which she quickly used to check Peter's measurements so quickly he didn't have time to ask what she was doing. She always took the tape measure with her jsut in case she needed to make something for someone.

She then went to the sewing machine and got to work after getting out the red, blue and black Material X she got from Audrey. She was on a roll and Peter decided to let her work.

* * *

Peter watched her work and wondered if she was making a new mask for him and wondered if he should tell her that she doesn't have to. It didn't look like she would take no for an answer. He would remember to thank her when she was done. He then noticed the door was open and went to close it.

However he stopped when he saw a couple of guys outside and caught them whispering, "_Look, I know it's not pleasant to be arrested but we got your bail paid and you will be rewarded. Trust me this Mysterio scam will be worth it..._" whispered one of them and he managed to vaguely recognise one of them as the robber from yesterday.

Mysterio scam? Sounded like he had to check it out.

"Marinette, I just want to check on something..." Peter told her quickly and she gave out a hand in response to say it was fine. He then got out and closed the door, he saw the guys go into one of the other facilities and he climbed up the wall and got into the open window.

He then saw to his surprise there was some sort of lab there and there was an area with different Mysterio suits. Computer monitors connected to various Mysterio helmets and other gauntlets. Seeing no one was there he then went to that area and jumped down.

The monitors showed plans for the gauntlets which were devices with mini holographic projectors in them activated by hand gestures. There were holograms installed for showy green energy symbols. Apparently they were to show off but then saw one of the holograms installed was the energy blade.

So the robbery was staged yesterday and the robber was in on it?

He then quickly got the mouse and looked through the other blueprints:

Rocket packs and rocket shoes for flight, hidden by experimental invisibility tech that also was hidden from radar.

Blueprints for a plane's engine as well as an anti gravity device to be installed in the cone of the plane. Which would allow it to be slowed with the gauntlets as the remote control.

Mini hologram projectors in the boots and rocket pack which creates the green mist that appears when he flies.

The helmet had a two way mirror so he could see and a voice changer installed.

Plus a weaponised air vehicle hidden by the invisibility tech with holographic projectors. The holograms installed would be off a giant cloud monster.

So Mysterio was a fake after all and he staged everything, put people's lives in danger so he could pretend to be an alien Superhero?

He so regrets thinking he was cool...

He then heard shouting with the guys noticing he was there; quickly he got out from his backpack a spare Spider-Man mask and put it on. The guys went after him but he then ran and began punching them knocking them out. The last guy was frightened and tried to go where they stored the weapons.

Peter caught him and held him up by the collar, "which one of you is Mysterio?" Peter asked to the frightened guy.

"None of us is, please don't hurt me... I will tell you what you want to know!" The guy begged and Peter glared at him silently telling him to continue. "The guy in charge; Quentin Beck a former special effects wizard... He is Mysterio and set it up so he could pose as a new Superhero for fame and glory. We were all to get a share of the money he would be making of this scam, plus he wants to become a Superhero to stick it to Majestia. You see her last movie kicked the butt of Beck's last movie at the box office. He is out getting ready for today." The guy explained and Peter was getting mad.

This Beck guy was endangering people's lives pretending to be a superhero just because Majestia's last movie made more money than his last one? He felt disgusted and angry, it didn't help that Majestia's last movie was fantastic and well worthy of the success.

He then asked where the air vehicle is and what is the plan. "It is already in the sky, in about ten minutes it will stage an attack on the bridge out of New York but then Mysterio comes out to save the day. The vehicles have missiles to make the attack more authentic. The Galactus hologram was designed to look imposing and the guys wanted it to be bigger and it be a huge guy in a purple helmet. Beck thought it looked too silly and thought the cloud monster would look more imposing. Plus the giant man was too elaborate for the technology we have managed to get." The guy told him and Peter blinked.

"He goes about in that outfit and thinks the giant purple man is too silly?" Peter asked in disbelief and the guy happily said he said the exact same thing. "Wait a minute, what is Beck's plan if Majestia goes in to help? She is bound to see that it's all fake." Peter asked at once realising it.

"Beck already thought of that, at the same time as when it is due to start he hired some mercenaries in Philly to stage a takeover of a bank so she would be distracted. He wanted Mystero's victory over the Devourer of Worlds to overshadow something Majestia did on the same day." The guy explained and Peter's face instantly grew darker and looked like he wanted to smash Mysterio's face hard. "Please don't hurt me! I will call the cops here right now! Look!" The guy pleaded getting out his phone and showing Peter he was dialling the number to the PDNY.

Then Peter dropped the guy as he made an anonymous tip to the PDNY about the storage facility and the number. Peter satisfied went to leave but warned the guy to stay there and he nodded nervously.

Peter knew he had to go and stop Mysterio or Beck as he now knows who he really is. He then rushed to his storage facility to get a suit. He got to the table with the sewing machine as it looked like Marinette was does and admiring her work. "Marinette, sorry but I need to get changed and stop Mysterio and... Is that a flying bug mouse?" Peter asked with a blink as he noticed Tikki who was admiring Marinette's work.

Marinette sighed along with Tikki as they decided they might as well introduce her to him. "Nice to meet you Peter, I saw you interact with Marinette and glad to see she has made friends here in America. My name is Tikki and without giving any details, I kind of help Marinette with what she does in secret." Tikki introduced herself to Peter with a smile as he blinked. "You said something about having to stop Mysterio?" Tikki asked and Peter remembered.

"Yeah, I just saw that he is nothing but smokes and mirrors. He is really a special effects guy who set up his own rescues and is going to set up a fake Galactus attack at the Bridge putting people in danger for his heroics. All because Majestia's movie made more money than his stupid one!" Peter explained with Marinette and Tikki taking it all in.

"I knew he was a phony with his story!" Tikki snapped with her arms crossed and Marinette then gave a smile.

"Perfect time for you to try out this Peter." Marinette told him with a smile and Peter blinked when she showed off a new more professional looking Spider-Man costume. There were red and blue, a black web pattern and a more impressive spider logo on it.

"I don't know what to say Marinette, thanks very much!" Peter said in awe as Marinette told him it was nothing. He then went to the changing area and got changed into the suit. He soon walked out and Marinette and Tikki thought he looked cool in the new suit she had made for him.

He then went and put his web-shooters on, "Now I need to get to the bridge as quickly as possible..." Peter muttered but Marinette said that she has it covered. She then had him come out of the facility and locked it. She had his backpack for him as he put the keys away in them. She then got out from her own bag the Horse Miraculous and then Kaalki appeared.

Peter didn't have time to question about the little flying horse as Marinette said "Kaalki, Full Gallop!" She then transformed into her Horse hero form and Tikki motioned for Peter to watch the show. She used the power of Voyage to create a portal for them to go through.

* * *

In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the District Attorney's office, a short blonde haired woman in glasses and a light blue business suit was on the phone. The DA Ms Emily Edwards was on the phone with the legal team of businessman Leonard Largeman. She was having him and his company LeonCorp investigated for the working conditions of the employees.

The lawyer on the other end of the phone was trying to pressure her and her office to lay off the investigation of his client. When he got to the implied threats she just laughed him off to his great anger. "Please let your client know that we have plenty of people willing to testify and plenty of evidence to be persuaded to close our investigation. Your threats mean nothing to me." Emily told the lawyer before hanging up before he could go into a rant.

She had a reputation of following any investigation through and refused all bribes and threats to tried to get her to back down. She would never back down as she liked to say that all that was necessary for evil to triumph was for good people to do nothing.

Then she got a live news alert on her phone and saw there was now a group taking a local bank hostage. Instantly she called the Assistant DA telling him that she was busy and was not to be disturbed.

She then seriously took off her glasses and then used her hands to pulled back her suit to reveal a golden logo on a red outfit...

**I fully admit the finale of this arch will be similar to Far From Home, plus in the comics Mysterio started out as a fake hero as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

Quentin Beck grinned to himself while in full Mysterio costume standing in the air vehicle that was now flying in the sky hovering over the bridge to New York. This is the big show, the main event that will officially catapult him to a life of fame, glory and fortune. It all came together thanks to the combined teamwork of science geniuses and special effects wizards, all masters of their craft working together.

The special effects was enhanced and complimented by the technology that the science half of their little team had for them. They were able to work on technology that was not only invisible to sight but radar as well and yet ESU fired them? Oh well, their loss and his gain.

The narrative was all the work of the imagination of Guterman, his story of the last survivor of a race of alien wizards sent here to stop a world eating entity was totally ridiculously but the sort of thing that people will believe. Of course he drew the line at his idea of Galactus being some sort of giant man in armor, besides it was too complicated for even their technology right now.

The smoke monster form of Galactus will do their job and it doesn't matter as long as he looks cool stopping him and saving the day. People will accept a lame villain as long as the hero looks cool stopping him. Besides if they can make the design work and once they can pull off bigger illusions then they could always bring him back for a sequel. He could just say that he managed to banish him back to where he was before he escaped; making it open for him to come back.

He was not a fan of the outfit for Mysterio either but it did serve its purpose in being eye catching for the public. Plus he could make his drama acting experience from high school to work.

It took a lot of work getting this started and it didn't just included getting the technology to work and making sure the suit was able to be to survive in air. He had to have lessons and lot of practice in mastering the gauntlets and the rocket technology that allowed him to fly in suit. It took months of practice before he managed to get it down.

Plus getting the narrative to the public; he wanted the hero name to sound mysterious and Guterman came up with 'Mysterio' but he say it as 'Mys Stry E-O' so it sounds like an alien name and people will just call him Mysterio. It worked.

For Mysterio's first appearance to the world; they knew the plane rescue was a classic debut for Superheroes. They had their people pose as repairmen for a plane so they could put their technology in the cone and sabotage the engine; tickets for seats booked on the plane so several of their people could stir up the drama of the panic to the actual passengers.

He would be seen making the rescue and then the press conference for him to explain himself; the public in awe as they were fooled by his illusions of magical flight.

Then foiling a robbery was a classic Superhero trope so that was easy enough to set up. Now Mysterio's heroic battle to stop Galactus from devouring this planet like he did his own. With Majestia preoccupied with the bank hostage situation in Philly they had set up; she would not show up and steal his thunder.

He would make a show of stopping Galactus with a huge spectacle of a flashy looking magical ritual. Plus the missiles of the vehicle causing damage to make it authentic; plus take care of that PJ wearing Spider-Man if he was stupid enough to try and interfere himself.

He could make a show of mourning a life lost for trying to do the right thing; the press would eat it up.

His heroic victory of Galactus would be the headline of every news outlet in the world; Majestia would be overshadowed by him. Sweet justice for how she did the same to him.

He would lead the celebrity lifestyle as they would come up with bigger and bigger heroics for Mysterio. They will all eat it up and he could already imagine getting the key to the city from the mayor, the parades, the live TV interviews, photos of him shaking hands with President Camilla Hombee and the book and sponsorship deals. They would soon have a huge fortune to split with his crew.

After maybe a year so no one tries to look too closely, he could set up Mysterio's tragic death as he sacrifices himself to stop a powerful foe. Mysterio dies as he goes down as the greatest Superhero of all time, perhaps then Quentin Beck could come out of 'retirement' and make the movie of the life of Mysterio. He is sure it will gross several times anything with Majestia in them.

He looked to the main science officer of their group Phineas Mason who was piloting the air vehicle. He told Beck they were all ready and he ordered the show to start. The invisible vehicle began projecting the dark clouds forming (with the weather showing it would be cloudy for a few days) with some lightning and then the face of Galactus forming.

Mason then said through the voice changing microphone that would be transmitted through the amplified loud speakers on the outside of the vehicle "**MAKE YOUR PEACE WITH WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN TERRA FOR GALACTUS MUST FEED! WITH EACH PLANET I FEAST UPON, I GROW STRONGER!**" Beck gave him thumbs up as they opened up a hatch for him to fly into and he activated the illusions of his suit as he flew out.

Time to save the world.

Beck saw the people running and screaming as they tried to get off the bridge so Beck flew out making himself look as dramatic as he could. Making sure they were pointing up to him he then used his gauntlet to activated green energy holograms that he blasted right at the hologram of Galactus.

"**A MASTER OF THE MYSTIC ARTS FROM HALA? IMPOSSIBLE, THEY ALL DIED WHEN I FEASTED UPON HALA?**" Mason's voice yelled through the speakers making it look like Galactus was speaking.

"**You have missed one Galactus, I was scared of facing you before but I will never let fear fuel my decisions again! This will be for my family, everyone I ever knew on Hala and for the people of Terra who are counting on me to save them! Your rampage ends here Galactus, so says Mys Star E-O the last Master of the Mystic Arts!**"Beck yelled making sure he was heard and he sounded as dramatic and badass as possible.

He then made a show of using a magic seal to block the 'attacks' that Galactus sent his way. He saw the missiles being directed at the bridge and he was preparing to bemoan that he wished he could have saved everyone.

He heard the shocked mutterings and of the citizens and thought that the missiles may have hit, he looked down but was stunned to see someone in the air was using web to catch the missiles and send them into eachother exploding out of harm's way of any civilian.

He saw to his unpleasant surprise that it seemed to be Spider-Man in a more professional costume than the dumpster diving PJs he had on before. However he had no time to ponder this as saw there were two missiles left and he aimed them right up the sky and it hit the vehicle.

It caused the Galactus to disappear for a few seconds before reappearing but then noticed to his horror that the invisibility tech on the vehicle had malfunctioned and was now visible. He was growing furious and flew up to see if they can get it fixed before anyone notices it and go about fixing the scenario and taking care of that wallcrawler.

However Spider-Man had crawled up and leaped right at Beck catching him on the back, "Hello, Mr Beck is it?" He asked at his helmet and Beck was now in horror and rage. If Spider-Man somehow knew who he was then he definitely had to be permanently taken care of now.

However Spider-Man jumped up from his back and used his web to lunge himself at the vehicle to take him there. The impact of his jump caused his rocket technology to malfunction and Beck screamed as he was flying out of control and tried to fix it.

* * *

Peter had managed to stick to the side of the vehicle and saw a damaged spot that was hit by the missiles. He then began punching at it as hard as he could. Before he finally managed to break through. He got inside but saw a portal open up and Marinette came through in her horse form with Tikki floating about her.

"Let me explain that back in Paris I was kind of a Superhero and I have been using these portals to continue being a Superhero in France. My seriousness to my Superhero duties made me realised that I wasn't able to sit idly by and allow you to go about this alone." Marinette told him and Peter guessed she was some sort of French Superhero.

He just grinned and they ran down the hall of the vehicle together, the suit felt nice and he was getting used to it. There were people there and they pulled guns there but Peter took them down with ease and so did Marinette with some acrobatics.

"You have clearly been at this for a while, haven't you?" Peter complimented her and Marinette smiled in response. They took care of some more guys before reaching the cockpit.

Mason noticed them and he began panicking as Peter went to get the steering controls off from him. They fought while Marinette took care of some more men coming their way. Mason ended up knocking into the on and off switch for the invisibility and cloaking technology causing the vehicle to become visible to everyone.

Plus during the struggle the missiles stopped firing and the Galactus hologram was turned off. Mason and Peter's struggle over the wheel to be snapped off to their panic. The vehicle went down and they braced for possible impact as Peter desperately tried to put the wheel back on.

However they suddenly felt the vehicle back upright and was now gently put down on the bridge. "Okay what just happened? Was someone carrying this flying thing?" Peter asked Marinette as she was confused as she was. Mason was knocked out but then they saw the front of the cockpit opened up by hands.

Peter and Marinette had their jaws right open as they saw entering was the smiling form of no other than Majestia. "Hello there, I had taken care of something in Philly when I heard that there was some alien monster in New York so I wasted no time in coming here. I saw this place coming down so I pulled you to saftey. I bet you two fellow Superheroes took care of things until I got here?" Majestia explained with a big smile as they were taking in seeing Majestia in time.

Marinette knew that once she found her voice she had to get her autograph, if Alya found out she saw Majestia in person and didn't get her an autograph then Alya may not forgive her.

"The suit is new but you're Spider-Man, aren't you?" Majestia asked Peter taking his hand to shake it with Peter awestruck that she knows who he is. Peter nodded enthusiastically as she said "nice to finally meet you Spider-Man, while I saw your suit was cheap I could see you are a brave individual fighting to keep the people of your city sage on the streets." Majestia told him before going to face Marinette.

"Nice to meet you Ma... Majestia... I'm a new Hero and... I'm... I'm Night Mare." Marinette said thinking of the first name she could think of. Tikki who was hiding nearby shook her head.

Majestia directed them through the hole she had made in the wall and they faced the crowds of people. Majestia put her hands on their shoulders and shouted to everyone "These two young Superheroes took care of things before I was able to get here so please give it up for Spider-Man and Night Mare!"

The crowd began cheering as they waved to everyone with Peter feeling nervous as he was not used to such a cheering audience. It felt good but it seemed that Marinette and of course Majestia were used to it.

Getting recognition from the public felt good, not to mention recognition of his Superhero idol didn't hurt either.

* * *

Beck had finally managed to land himself safely on the road and he managed to get a good look at the bridge. He looked and noticed a crowd cheering for someone he had never saw before, Spider-Man and... Majestia...

"**No... No... NNNOOO**!" he yelled in outrage, this was supposed to be his victory. His moment but it seemed that Majestia had upstaged him again. However he then noticed the police officers gathering around him.

He was in no shape to defend himself as they cuffed him and unmasked him, he was then read his rights and was being arrested with them knowing his name. He ranted while being dragged to the police car but heard comments from the police officers of them having found the storage facility where they were keeping equipment.

He ranted furiously in his head thinking that things were going fine until Spider-Man interfered, he will make sure that he pays dearly for this.

* * *

Marinette had used the Horse Miraculous to get home and Peter managed to find a place to change back into civilian clothes once Marinette gave him his backpack back.

The news media bursted with stories of the fact that Mysterio was a hoax and that he and his co-conspirators were arrested with the evidence in the vehicle and the storage facility. Spider-Man, Night Mare and Majestia were being hailed as the heroes who saved the day. Spider-Man and Night Mare were credited with revealing the hoax to everyone with Majestia credited for catching the Vehicle and stopping it from the damage it would cause by crashing.

While the three Superheroes were being praised; every single fan and supporter of Mysterio had turned on him now. There were outrage online and several blogs and news sites had posted retractions in no time. Jameson on the Daily Bugle had to do the closest thing to a retraction he was capable of doing:

"**So I was misled and it turned out Mysterio was a hoax this whole time. I may have sung his praises but I was acting on all the facts that were available to everyone at the time. Quentin Beck put on quite a convincing show and if I made a mistake then it was one that everyone else made as well. Thanks to Majestia for preventing a tsunami or some sort of crash but we know that Spider-Man and this new freak were involved. Are we supposed to believe they helped save the day? Don't make me laugh. They were probably in it with Mysterio or tried to play hero and caused everything to crash in the first place. While others are fooled by Spider-Man and this Night Mare, I certainly won't be and I urge my loyal fans not to either!**"

Marinette and Peter continued their lives at school and pretty much everyone there were excited about the three Superheroes who stopped Mysterio. When she was not at school, the internship at Style Queen or being Ladybug in Paris (honestly the Akuma attacks since then didn't seem as intense as what happened that day) she had gotten into the group of friends Peter had with Harry and Hobie. They were happy enough to play video games together online or during lunch sessions of playing a role playing board game.

Soon it came time for the opening day of her parents' new bakery which they had settled on the Dupain-Cheng French Bakery (she was there for the occasion as it was on a Saturday). She was there with her parents at the opening time and did the honours of opening the door. Soon came in the first in line at the customers and they saw it was Peter and a woman with him.

"You must be Marinette, I'm Peter's Aunt May and he has told me about you." Aunt May introduced herself and then Marinette blushed as Tom and Sabine were eager to meet the new friend that Marinette told them about. Aunt May was giving an order when entered someone who had Marinette, Tom and Sabine's mouth wide open.

It was a sharply dressed Asian man with a big smile on his face; Marinette knew this was Martin Li the millionaire philanthropist who had set up the FEAST homeless shelter. They had read on his life online and how the media called him a different kind of Superhero. When he was a child his father Brian Li had built up fortune for themselves and had them immigrate to America on a ship. There was a riot and his father got Martin and his mother on one of the lifeboats. They got to America safely and a month later Brian Li got to America to reunite with his family. When Martin was 18 his father died and his mother gave control of the family fortune to him. He would set up different charities and the FEAST shelter.

"Mr Li, this is a big surprise." Peter told Martin shocking Marinette and her parents when Peter and Aunt May went up to the famous millionaire as if they knew him.

"Well Peter, after hearing your Aunt talk about wanting to go to the grand opening of the bakery that the parents of your new friend were opening up... I decided that I had to check it out and see what they had to offer myself." Martin told the Parkers and looked to Marinette. "You must be Marinette, nice to meet you. May works as one of my top supervisors at Feast and Peter helps out sometimes." Martin explained to Marinette's shock and seeing how humble Peter and May were being about it.

Then they noticed going through the door was Audrey, "Audrey dear, nice to see you at the grand opening of this fine establishment. I can assure you things will be taken care of for the upcoming fashion show." Martin greeted her and Audrey had a bit of a scowl on her.

"Good to hear Martin as you might have heard, it has been the most unexceptional month that I have had to deal with." Audrey responded to him before facing Marinette. "Marinette, do you think I could have a private word?" Audrey asked and Marinette gave a slight nod. They went to the back leaving the Parkers, Martin and other customers to give their orders to Tom and Sabine.

Once they were alone Audrey faced her and said "I must say that I have been going over what I tell you in this conversation. You know that new suit that Spider-Man has been sporting recently since that incident at the bridge?" Audrey asked and Marinette grew nervous as she gave a slight nod. "I noticed upon close inspection of the photos that the fabric looks too similar to the Material X and it uses the colors of the fabric that I gave you." Audrey told her with her arms crossed and Marinette paused.

She then began trying to come up with excuses when Audrey silenced her and said "don't bother trying to deny it but I must say that I liked what you did with it. I don't know how you managed to designed the new suit for that Spider-Man or how you came to meet him but I have decided that I don't care." Marinette was calming down and decided she won't have to try denying it if Audrey didn't care about the details of how it happened.

"I find your design most exceptional and it helps that Spider-Man will no longer be slinging about our fair city with that gaudy dumpster diving outfit. I do hope you hand in any new designs to me once you come up with them though. Designs in general and not just outfits for Superheroes." Audrey told her before leaving.

Marinette then went to rejoin her parents in helping with the bakery; she would have to be careful around her new mentor just in case she starts asking more questions about her designing for Spider-Man.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Paris, Alya had been excited about this ever since it had been set up via text with Marinette and talking to Ms Bustier. It would be the first day where they would get to video chat with Marinette all the way in New York! On a Saturday, Principal Damocles had allowed them to set up a video chat projector in their class at a specific time.

They would do it at 3PM in the afternoon and for Marinette because of the time difference it would be 9AM. Principal Damocles would be there and they had even invited Luka there and other students from other classes who knew Marinette. Even Sabrina and Kagami were there.

Adrien wished he could go but his father had arranged for a photoshoot at the time and he was unable to get out of it. It would be a bummer for Marinette when she had to text Marinette that bit of news.

She was looking forward to listening to what Marinette had been up to in the US, just like she was learning what Lila had been up to in her travels by text.

They had missed having Marinette in class (except for Chloe of course) and were looking forward to getting to know what it was like. While she felt sorry for Marinette having to spend time with Chloe's mother (especially remembering what she was like over the front row seat), she was now under an internship that would surely help skyrocket her to the big leagues in the fashion industry.

They all couldn't be happier for her. She wished she had anything exciting to tell Marinette but besides the usual Akuma attacks and appearances by Ladybug and Chat Noir, she hadn't had a big scoop since she had left.

It was time and the projector was turned on, the video chat was set and they all saw Marinette waving to them and they all waved back. "_So good to see you all, missed seeing you all._" Marinette told them enthusiastically and they all began telling her that they missed her too.

"_I knew that I couldn't forget all the friends I have back in France, even when making new ones._" Marinette said with most of her classmates giving happy sounds. "_So guys, how are things in Paris? Anything exciting happen with Ladybug and Chat Noir?_" Marinette asked with Alya standing up and shaking her head at the screen.

"Well nothing too out of the ordinary, there have been Super Villains but nothing too special and nothing that Ladybug and Chat Noir had been able to handle." Alya told her but then Alix stood up.

"What about you Marinette? What is happening with you being the intern of Chloe's mum and how about any Superheroes? I read in New York there was a new Superhero who was some alien wizard coming here to stop a world eater!" Alix asked and people grew excited but Marinette shook her head with a frown.

"_Sorry Alix but he was as much a fraud as Volpina had been, he was just a special effects man creating a hoax to make himself famous and popular. He was setting up his own rescues and his supposed world eater was just an elaborate special effect._" Marinette explained with most people becoming disappointed at that.

"_Things worked out well, some local heroes stopped him from endangering people's lives with his latest stunt and another famous one came to help out. She pretty much make sure no one died. I was in the crowd when it happened and I got her autograph for you Alya, will be able to send it to you by the mail._" Marinette said holding up an autograph and people gasped when they read it. Alya took a moment to comprehend before reacting.

"No... Way! You actually got Majestia's autograph? You are truly the best Marinette! I can't believe you saw her in person" Alya screamed with joy jumping up with joy and looking like she wanted to try and take it from Marinette's hand in the screen.

Nino who was working the projector stopped his girlfriend from rushing forward and messing things up. "_Knew you would like that, as to my internship. It's going great and I am able to get on with my school work here, Audrey Bourgeois is a good boss here._" Marinette stated with many scoffs from those who remember how he acted in Paris especially with the seating arrange. "_No seriously, while she makes threats of firing every so often, she is not bad and can be quite calm... as long as you don't mention Mr Triple J around her, that can set her off worst than any second row seat._" Marinette continued with them about to ask who this Mr Triple J was.

"_Mr Triple J? Marinette, that is such an awesome name for Jameson that I hope you don't mind if I steal it and credit to myself as that is more of a name I would come up with than you!_" came a boy's voice through the camera and Marinette was seen frowning at someone behind the screen.

"Marinette, is that a new friend of yours?" Ms Bustier asked and Marinette pretty much jumped when she remembered about the video chat.

"_Peter, let me introduce my class and my friends back home!_" Marinette said to the person behind the screen. "_Guys this is Peter a new friend I made at school, he is a science major and helped me set this up!_" Marinette told them and then picked up the laptop and turned it around and put it back down on the table.

There was Peter waving to them with the hall and the people at the tables with the FEAST logo on the wall. Someone asked about the FEAST logo and Peter said "FEAST is a homeless shelter and I help out here sometimes with my Aunt who works here. Marinette is helping me today." Peter explained and Marinette tried to shush about her involvement.

People were amazed and Rose said "that is so selfless to devote your time like that Marinette! Just like with Lila we got another classmate abroad doing good!" Marinette frowned a bit but they saw the door open and an African American man came in through the door.

"_Excuse me is there a Peter Parker here? Can I please speak with him for a minute?_" shouted the man and Peter confused told Marinette he would be back in a minute. Marinette then said she would just continue with the chat until then.

She then shrugged her shoulders and continued the call as Peter left, "_Well things have been going great, my parents just opened up their new bakery here in New York!_" Marinette told them and several of them began congratulating her parents to her. Some even said their parents already missed their bakery.

Then they saw Peter walk back through the door looking confused and a bit frightened, Marinette was concerned and asked what happened with Peter jsut saying he would explain later best to his knowledge. This perplexed and confused the class but knew this must be a situation which was best left to him.

* * *

Peter went out the door to see the man as he took Peter's hand to shake him, "Didn't think I get the chance to meet you in person Peter. I knew your father and I don't blame you if you don't know me as you were too young to really know them. I'm Miles Morales and I grew up with your father, in fact after my own father died your grandfather treated me like I was his own." The man introduced himself and Peter was stunned as he didn't know much about his parents.

Then came Aunt May who sternly walked up to them and was actively shielding Peter from Miles while glaring at him. "Saw you walk past the reception desk and you shouting for Peter." May told him sternly and then asked Peter to leave them and to go back to Marinette.

Peter was confused and a bit worried but nonetheless went to rejoin Marinette. "Thought that Richard and Mary made it clear they didn't want you, him or your friends anywhere near Peter? Did you think it would change now that they are gone because I will have you know that Ben and I promised their graves to keep you all away from him!" May told Miles sternly.

"Shouldn't Peter have a say in if he would like to get to know him? Did he ever ask about his grandfather or did you all pretend Richard was orphaned at birth?" Miles asked May but she glared harder. "Look, he has changed since we got out of prison. We all have. We remade ourselves into respectable people and I came here because he will be coming to New York soon. He wants a chance to get to know his grandson since he already lost his wife and his own son. You tried to bar him from his own son's funeral and just passed him off as a distant relative. He told me he will put that behind him as long as you do the same. He just wants a chance." Miles told May in a pleading voice.

"Richard told us all about how many chances he had been giving him but were squandered. So over my dead body." May responded with a tone of finality.

"I will leave for now May but I think I should point this out: New York has become a dangerous place. Super powered criminals, masked vigilantes and a special effects man almost got people killed trying to pretend to be a hero. It wouldn't be too hard for him to convince a judge that Peter would be safer living with him outside of New York." Miles finished with an implied threat but May just responded with a silent point to the exit.

Miles left and went back to his car where a driver was waiting for him, he got out a phone to contact his mentor while shaking his head. He then began texting:

**Could barely get a few words in before May ended it all. She wants us nowhere near Peter.**

He then had a reply not long after:

**We both knew that May would not be too keen. I will have a plan ready when I arrive. Don't worry.**

Miles smirked to himself thinking of course he would have a plan, Wilson Fisk almost always does.

**I realised too late last time I used the time difference that it's later in Paris than it is in New York, I thought it was earlier in Paris when it was the other way around. Sorry about that, I went and fixed it. Jsut assume the Akuma was from an after school club.**

**Bet I shocked you, especially those reading this on AO3 and was expecting Miles to have a very different role after seeing the character tag. Well I decided to base this version of the Earth-616 version that premiered in Spider-Men II and is now a villain character in Miles' Spider-Man comic last I checked.**

**Plus I had the seeds of this storyline to be used at some point for quite a long while. When I realised that Peter's dad and the Kingpin's son had the same first name of Richard so why not make them the same person in a fic?**


End file.
